The present application relates to power equipment and more particularly to systems and/or techniques for capturing images of maintenance procedures associated with the power equipment (e.g., performed on the power equipment), identifying event images representing key events in the maintenance procedure, and/or storing the event images for later retrieval by users desiring to review the maintenance procedure.
A power system comprises a network of electrical components or power equipment configured to supply, transmit, and/or use electrical power. For example, a power system may include, among other things, turbines, transformers, circuit breakers, capacitors, voltage regulators, and/or power lines. Due to the complex nature of such power equipment and/or safety protocols associated with such power equipment, maintenance of such power equipment is typically performed by highly trained maintenance technicians.
While such maintenance technicians may receive some of their training in the classroom and/or by performing simulations, often much of their training and/or knowledge is acquired on-site while working with other, more experienced, maintenance technicians. As these more experienced maintenance technicians begin to retire from the workforce, much of their knowledge and expertise is being lost.